1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bioabsorbable materials and, more particularly, to composite bioabsorbable materials such as filaments and sheets. The composite includes a core of a first bioabsorbable material and at least one shell joined to the core, the shell being formed of a second bioabsorbable material. The first and second bioabsorbable materials preferably have different absorption rates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bioabsorbable materials are known in the art for a variety of uses, particularly those uses in which the bioabsorbable material is implanted within a living organism for medical purposes. The term "bioabsorbable" is used to describe a material capable of being broken down into smaller constituents which can be metabolized and/or excreted by a living organism. Hydrolysis is one mechanism by which many bioabsorbable materials are broken down following implantation within a living organism. Such materials are useful for temporarily holding tissues in a desired position during healing, and being absorbed by the organism after a period of time.
Various bioabsorbable materials and medical devices made therefrom are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,162; 2,703,316; 2,758,987; 3,225,766; 3,297,033; 3,422,181; 3,531,561; 3,565,077; 3,565,869; 3,620,218; 3,626,948; 3,636,956; 3,736,646; 3,772,420; 3,773,919; 3,792,010; 3,797,499; 3,839,297; 3,867,190; 3,878,284; 3,982,543; 4,047,533; 4,052,988; 4,060,089; 4,137,921; 4,157,437; 4,234,775; 4,237,920; 4,300,565; 4,429,080; 4,441,496; 4,523,591; 4,546,152; 4,559,945; 4,643,191; 4,646,741; 4,653,497; and, 4,741,337; U.K. Patent No. 779,291; D. K. Gilding et al., "Biodegradable polymers for use in surgery polyglycolide/poly(lactic acid) homo- and copolymers: 1", Polymer, Volume 20, pages 1459-1464 (1979), and D. F. Williams (ed.), Biocompatibility of Clinical Implant Materials, Vol, II, ch. 9: "Biodegradable Polymers" (1981).
Fiber-reinforced compositions used for surgical implants have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,249; 4,550,449; 4,539,931; 4,743,257; 5,080,665. The fiber-reinforcements in these compositions provide increased strength and rigidity as may be required for bone repair, but render these compositions unsuitable where flexibility is required.
The present invention provides an implantable composite having a bioabsorption rate which varies over time and which is suitable for use in making a variety of medical devices, including those in which flexibility is a desirable characteristic.